Fleeting moments
by Sachita
Summary: Set before The curse of the Black Pearl.A conversation between James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann.


_These fleeting moments_

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was buried in a mass of fancy dresses and chatty women, when he first saw her that evening.  
She had her chin propped up on her hands, looking in the distance, while the chatter around her went on. 

Miss Jane Taylor was there that evening and wanted to tell her urgently about the new dress fashion, that had recently come over from the continent-.  
"Oh, but Miss Elizabeth, don't tell me, you haven't even heard about it!"

"No" she replied absentmindedly.

A gasp. "What a shame! I wonder, haven't you talked to Mr. Wilkes yet? I believe, he is the most reliable person with the most sources on that topic…"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.  
"While I believe, Miss Taylor, that Mr.Wilkes is indeed such a resourceful man, I shall not visit him, since I am not intent on spending my days with talks about fashion.  
I have more important business to attend to, I am afraid."

Miss Taylor seemed incredulous, but she simply coughed, obviously not wanting to risk the wrath of the Governor's daughter.  
Elizabeth watched her go off with a slight sigh of relief. _One gone._  
Stifling a groan, she saw the next three women arrive, all clothed in fancy dresses, with tight-bound corsets and silly, giggly expressions on her faces, when they passed some Naval officers, who merely nodded politely at them.

Elizabeth refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing that this would be inappropriate behaviour for the daughter of the governor of Port Royal.  
_Inappropriate. Stuffy. Rules. These words seem to dominate my life._  
The giggling women curtsied. "Miss Elizabeth" one smiled.

Elizabeth identified her as Ann Moore._Hasn't she had some affairs with some sailors recently?  
Look who is talking about propriety. I bet she will be expressing her disdain at the "lowly sailorfolk" soon._  
"Oh, Miss Elizabeth, this weather is terrible, wouldn't you agree? This heat is making my skin redden."  
Elizabeth looked at the other woman and smiled tightly.  
"A hat sometimes helps."  
"What an excellent proposition, Miss Swann! I shall try it tomorrow."  
_I guess, you would have said that too, if I had advised you to wear a dead fish on the top of your head._  
"By the way, did I mention, that I was down at the bay today? Those vile stares, that those uncivilised sailors gave me- how terrible!"  
_Well, Elizabeth one, Ann zero._  
Elizabeth put on a fake smile. "You don't say…!"  
Gloria Stuart came over next, then Rosemary Gordon followed, Mary Asmert, Gwendolyn Artenn…Elizabeth head buzzed from the same boring chats and the same stiff greetings, only expressed slightly different.

He had watched impassive so far, feeling some pity for her, knowing that those society ladies could be like sharks, who were out for fresh blood.  
They were all dressed up, as if they wanted to visit the king in person, faces adorned with powder and rouge.  
He decided to rescue her.

Elizabeth listened bored to the rants of the women, wondering, how anyone could be that dull.  
Honestly, was there nothing in the world for these women except for dresses and fashion, and the will of their husbands, and dances, and unimportant chit-chat?  
Elizabeth felt her eyes close.  
_Stay awake. Stay awake. _

A sharp, precise voice cut into her musings and everyone was suddenly silent."Good evening, my ladies."  
Elizabeth looked up, in the face of Captain James Norrington, and wondered, why he hadn't stayed away, when he still could.  
As far as she knew, he avoided social gatherings like these like a plague, excusing himself with being busy, and if he attended nevertheless, he stayed away from the big crowds, only sometimes exchanging some words with other seamen.  
A cloud of perfum evaporated in the air,when fabrics rustled and the women curtsied once again.  
James bowed gracefully, and she thought, that she may have detected some amusement in the serious face, but she wasn't sure.

"So, my ladies, how has your evening been so far?"

He listened politely to their sudden stream of meaningless responses, then smiled, when Rosemary Gordon asked him , how his last sea voyage had been.

"It was a very troublesome journey, I am afraid, my lady."

Elizabeth stared at him, mildly surprised. She had read the report of his last voyage- it had laid on her father's desk, and she had looked it through. The report stated that the voyage had been a relative calm and peaceful one, giving no indication, that there had been any troubles. So what was he up to now?  
Rosemary Gordon leaned forward and her eyes were very big.  
"Oh, really, Captain? You have to tell us!"  
James continued with a straight face.  
"We came into these mists. Suddenly we heard a loud splashing sound on the left side of the ship."

"What was it?" Mary Asmert asked this, her mouth wide open, reminding Elizabeth of the fish, she had seen, when she had been swimming yesterday.  
"A sea monster. It was more than twenty feet long and had teeth, as big as a man's forearm." The ladies gasped and Elizabeth had a hard time containing her amusement.  
"What did it do?"  
James was still very serious.  
In a solemn voice, he said:"It ate three of my men at once."  
Rosemary looked as if she might faint. "Wh-what did you do to scare it away?"  
"We had to give our whole supply of rum to it. Then it was satisfied and disappeared."  
"Oh-" The ladies all looked very pale.  
"We unfortunately need to depart now. Thank you for your time, Miss Swann and thank you for this highly entertaining tale of your experiences, Captain."  
James bowed again. "It was a pleasure, my ladies."  
Elizabeth curtsied and watched, how they wandered off, still looking pale and shaken.

Once, they had left, she laughed quietly.  
"I didn't know, that you could be such a wicked man, Mr.Norrington."  
"I am afraid I don't understand the meaning of your words, Miss Swann."  
"I believe you do understand them well enough, Captain."  
James looked down, then his lips twitched.

In that moment Governor Weatherby Swann appeared, his focus on Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth! What did you do to these lovely girls to scare them like this?"  
Elizabeth smiled somewhat innocently. "Nothing, father. They left, because they wanted to do so."  
Weatherby Swann's face reddened, and one might have been afraid, that he would explode soon.  
"Elizabeth, I warn you-"  
Then he straightened abruptly. "Captain Norrington! I haven't seen you. My apologies."  
"No apologies needed, Governor. If I may intrude: those ladies were so distraught, since they got the news,that the merchant vessel, that was carrying the fabric for their new dresses, has sunk."

Elizabeth looked at him, wondering how he could be so straight-faced while telling lies.

Governor Swann looked doubtful. "Well, I see. If you excuse me now, I have other guests to talk with…I wish you a pleasant eveing."  
"You too, Governor."  
A muffled laugh escaped Elizabeth. When everyone looked in her direction, she quickly turned it into a cough.

James took her arm and escorted here outside.In the garden, they sat down in the wet grass and watched the pale moon and the stars.  
It was a clear night today.  
"I believe, your dress will get wet, Miss Swann."  
"How terrible! I can't imagine anything more dreadful!"  
James said earnestly:  
"Yes, especially, since the fabric for a new one is lying now on the bottom of the sea."  
Elizabeth laughed. "You're impossible, Captain."  
"My name is James."  
"Well, James, I am just Elizabeth then. Thank you for saving me."  
"I don't know, what you are talking about, Elizabeth."  
"Ever the gentleman, James. I thank you nonetheless."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.  
Lying on her back Elizabeth remarked; "I love these stars. They are so bright, so far away!"  
Norrington agreed. "Aye" he said softly. "I curse and love them, for they can be a sailor's demise and rescue both."  
"I wish, I could pick one and keep it forever."  
"If you would want one, Miss Swann, I would even sail to the stars."  
Elizabeth looked at him, surprised.  
He sat there, green eyes fixed on the stars, white wig a bit askew, revealing dark brown hair.  
She had come to like him, this honourable man, this man with so many sides.  
He was everything; a strict, rule-bound Naval officer, a mischievous prankster and so much more._  
Perhaps I could even come to love this man…somewhen._  
But when she looked again at him, she felt something else.  
_Perhaps this is naught but a fleeting moment and I shall treasure it._  
Elizabeth wondered, what her life would be like, if she could keep those fleeting moments, like one of the stars, that she wanted so badly to have.  
But they were not made to be hers, they were gone long before she even noticed their absence.

And before you knew it, the world turned around and left you standing there with just a faint memory of them.

* * *

Thank you for reviews! (-; 

Sachita


End file.
